


Karaoke Kisses And Drunk Shenanigans

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: #SpacedogsSummer, Drinking, Karaoke, M/M, Romanian, Singing, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Nigel takes a trip to Romania, and when he gets back, he thinks it's time to celebrate at the bar that just opened down the street.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been tossing and turning for hours. Days. A week at least. He used to sleep just fine in his small bed, alone. But now the bed was too big, and too cold, and too empty. He finally felt himself slip into a fitful rest when lips pressed against his neck.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Nigel." Adam moaned sleepily, turning over to reach out and pull on his shirt, tugging him down. Nigel fell unceremoniously on top of Adam with a grunt, but Adam didn't seem at all concerned with the weight. He kissed Nigel desperately, so Nigel nipped at his lip. Adam let his mouth open and they explored each other, not looking for anything more exciting at the moment. Finally Nigel pulled away.

"Adam, we have to go. Get up and get dressed." Nigel said. Adam grunted in confusion and discontent.

"Nigel, this will ruin my schedule."

"It will be worth it." Nigel promised. Adam moaned and finally sat up, pointing to the light switch. Nigel flicked it on, and Adam hissed.

"Why so late?"

"It's a night club my dear, it has to be late."

"You're taking me to a club? Nigel, you know I don't enjoy loud noise. Or alcohol. Or people." Adam said. Nigel sighed and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I have a surprise waiting for you there. I promise it will be worth it." Nigel said. Adam sighed and got up to find his pants.

"I hope so." Adam said.

* * *

So far, Nigel had consumed a ludicrous amount of alcohol. Shots, full drinks, and one small fruity cup with an umbrella. They all smelled toxic, except the fruity one. Nigel let Adam sip it, but Adam coughed and choked. It was much too strong.

Now, he sat dazed, smile on his red face, giving away how much he had consumed. Adam looked at him worriedly. He wasn't sure what Nigel was planning but he could guess. This was a karaoke bar. He probably wanted to sing. Adam wasn't sure how he could, if he could barely sit up straight. But, when they called his name as next in line, Nigel grabbed his hand.

"Come on star, it's our queue!" Nigel said excitedly.

"Our?!" Adam gawked.

"You- you just, follow." Nigel said, burping. Adam had no choice, he didn't want to sit alone in the booth. He followed Nigel, as he stumbled up onto the stage, and handed the DJ a flash drive of some sort.

"We can't play outside music, we don't have the words to go along on the screen-"

"Play the fucking music!" Nigel swore. Adam covered his face. Everyone was staring at him, seeming to blame him for Nigels behavior.

The music finally started, and it was a soft piano rift. Adam lowered his hands. This wasn't bad. And then Nigel blew him away.

"Într-o zi ai venit ca o ploaie caldă de vară." He started. Adam gawked. He sounded... nice. Deep and growly, as he started to pace around Adam.

"Mi-ai zâmbit și-am simțit că traiesc pentru prima oară. Părca pluteam, te sărutam și simțeam tot prin tine." Nigel hit a higher note, and it sounded just as good. 

"Acum zilele dor, secundele dor, nu traiesc fără tine. Doar o inimă am și tu ai luat-o cu tine." Nigel stroked his face, and Adam found himself smiling. This was incredibly intimate it seemed. The way he drew out the words, and the sad, loving smile on his face.

"De ce nu m-ai învățat cum să respir fără tine? Norii te plâng, te-aud în vânt doar pe tine. Soare nu e. nimic nu e, am ramas eu cu mine." Nigel sang fluently, tongue caressing the words. Adam couldn't copy if he tried. He seemed to hit a chorus then, because the music became higher pitched.

"Mi-e greu fără tine, mi-e atât de greu fără tine, pun piesa noastră pe repeat și o ascult la nesfârșit, Mi-e dor de tine." Nigel stopped.

The music still played as he grabbed Adams face and kissed him. The song wasn't over, there were gasps and cooes and awws from the crowd, and Nigel tasted like horrible alcohol, but none of it mattered. The world faded as he kissed him back, holding onto his face, feeling his stubble. He moved his hands up further to hold his head, and felt his greying golden hair. Finally Nigel pulled away from him, leaving him staring with his jaw hanging open.

"What did that mean?" Adam asked.

"It's about how much I miss you when I'm away star." Nigel said lovingly.

"Can you do it again?" Adam asked. Nigel reached over and pulled the stick from the USB port, cutting off the music.

"Not right now darling, right now we have to fucking leave."

"Why?"

"Because that group of very small minded men are about to jump on stage. Let's be quick now." Nigel said, ushering him towards the stairs. Nigel stumbled, and Adam grabbed his arm. Once out in the quiet of night, Adam spoke up.

"That's was beautiful. Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"It was wasn't it? It fucking was." Nigel said cheekily.

He pulled his arm out of Adams grasp, but when he swayed again, he replaced it on Adams shoulders. Adam held his hand there and realized Nigel was starting to lean on him. Adam took in his face. Lopsided grin, red cheeks, dilated eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

"No! I can't get drunk! I've... I've had to many before to be drunk now!" Nigel laughed.

"But you drank a lot." Adam said. Nigel waved his hand around like it wasn't important, and tripped again, almost sending them both to the ground.

"Nigel, you're very drunk."

"Not very! No, maybe. Maybe slightly. Fucking- just a little." Nigel smiled. Adam hugged and put his arm around Nigels bigger waist, trying to hold him up better. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

"Fucking hell star- how did I get into bed?" Nigel mumbled. Adam laid across from him, looking cross.

"You were for all intensive purposes, sleepwalking home. You awakened when we had to climb the stairs up to the apartment, but before we could you threw up on my shoes. And once you were inside, I had to go back out with the hose to clean the street and my shoes. Now my shoes are wet." Adam complained.

"But how did I fucking get to bed?" Nigel questioned.

"You passed out on the couch, and wouldn't wake up. I had to push you off onto a blanket, drag you on the blanket to the bedroom, and lift you into bed. You were very heavy, and now my back hurts." Adam grumbled.

"I-I'm sorry darling. I didn't know I could still get that drunk. I thought I had built up a tolerance, but this hangover says otherwise. You dragged me on a blanket?"

"Yes. I couldn't carry you." Adam said. Nigel chuckled, then cringed and rubbed his head.

"I am never doing that again."

"Good. We can sing at home instead." Adam said.

"So you did enjoy that? I remember it. I wasn't too drunk to forget that."

"But you were drunk enough to vomit on my shoes and pass out on the couch, and stay asleep while you were dragged through the house."

"Yes... I apologize. Like I said, I will not be doing it again." Nigel said. Adam nodded.

"Ok... do you want breakfast-"

"Star, fucking hell. Don't talk about food."

"I could make you your usual-"

"Adam please!"

"You deserve this."


	2. Translations

Într-o zi ai venit ca o ploaie caldă de vară.  
One day you came as a warm summer rain.

Mi-ai zâmbit și-am simțit că traiesc pentru prima oară.  
You smiled at me and I felt alive for the first time.

Părca pluteam, te sărutam și simțeam tot prin tine.  
I felt like I was floating, and I kissed you. I wanted you.

Acum zilele dor, secundele dor, nu traiesc fără tine.  
Now the days hurt, the seconds hurt. I don't want to live without you.

Doar o inimă am și tu ai luat-o cu tine.  
I only have one heart and you took it with you.

De ce nu m-ai învățat cum să respir fără tine?  
Why didn't you teach me how to breathe without you?

Norii te plâng, te-aud în vânt doar pe tine.  
The clouds cry for you, I only hear you in the wind.

Soare nu e. nimic nu e, am ramas eu cu mine.  
There is no sun. There is nothing. I am here alone, just me and myself.

Mi-e greu fără tine, mi-e atât de greu fără tine,  
It's hard for me without you, it's so hard for me without you,

pun piesa noastră pe repeat și o ascult la nesfârșit,  
I put our song on repeat and listen to it endlessly,

Mi-e dor de tine.  
I miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YX0RoeLgMIA


End file.
